The Chosen One
by Meta-Knight-1-fan
Summary: this is my intro to Hoshi Natio Kyou AKA Sir Star Knight. This talks about his past and his legend, he is the prophecy. This is in both english and japanese kanjii and romanjii or whatever those 2 words are. This is crap yes but it was written ar 2 am ok?


I am Sir Star Knight. Long ago my parents traveled the cosmos in serch of a safe pace away from nightmare for me. But long

ago they were murdered by nightmares forces. I somehow managed to survive, living in a small ship floating aimlessly

throughout the blackness of space. My ship was old and worn and was about to quit and leave me to die a slow and painful

death. Until won day, the day that the air recycler gave out, I as sucked into the void of a black hole. I cried for I was only a

small child, no more than two. There was this comfort in he void, as if someone actually cared for me. This unknown force took

me out of my ship and sealed me away in a gem for an eternity's worth of rest. I was there for over two milena but I was not

bored. For when I was sealed seemingly lifelessly in that gem of hope I was being trained. Trained to one day ule he universe

with the loving hand of one whom which cared. I was bestowed and trained in the elements of space and earth, light and

darkness, water and fire, air and nothingness, knowledge and caring, power and peace, of life and death. For I as to be the

grand jury o all that is to come to the universe. I was the chosen won. I as not to be released until nightmare had been

vanquished but he had found out about my secrecy and attacked, engulfing my black hole with a larger won, won with greater

power and darkness. I immediately was given my armor. I was give twin swords made the crystal I was kept in for such a long

time and my mask, and before I was ejected nto the coldness of the universe a small star burned onto my skin between my

eyes. This was the mark of the prophesised. I was shot out into the darkness just to see the loving one whom had cared for me

for such a long time be aten by nightmare's forces. And on that day I swore to do my best to stop this madness that killed so

many and took all that I loved away. For many centuries I floated amongst the stars until came across this won planet. There I

fought many demon beasts and saved many lives. Another soldier of the light forces was there and knighted me. I joined the

Galaxy Soldier Army in a fight to defend against nightmare. There I met my best of friends and my won true love. Silica. She

was a young fighter whom had a strong mind and spirit and together we produced a small girl. We named this girl Gar lude.

Silica had then lft the Galaxy Solider Army to raise her to won day be a star warrior herself. I stayed with the clan and decided

to keep fighting nightmare. And since then I have seen the rise and fall of out military. And the death of many brothers. I tred my

best to save the but I couldn't and finally our forces were all together defeated. i roamed the cosmos in hopes of finding others

whom are willing join me on my quest of peace and happiness but each time I was turned down or run out and to this day I am

still alone. I do not know what the future holds for me but I do know this, one day darkness will be vanquished and the universe

will be at peace once more. I may not live to see that day but I do know that it will eventually come. I am Sir Star Knight.

私はサースターの騎士です。ずっと前に私の両親は私の悪夢から安全なペースでの検索では宇宙旅行。しかし、長い前には悪夢

軍によって殺害された。どうにかして生き残るためには、小型船あてもなく宇宙の暗闇を通して浮動小数点に住んで管理されます

。私の船、古いされ、着用約を終了し、私に死ぬことを残していたし、痛みを伴う死遅い。ウォンの日まで、この日は、エアコンのリ

サイクルを与え、私はブラックホールの虚空に吸い込まれる。の私は小さいころは、二人は超えていました私は叫んだ。この快適さ、

彼は、誰かが実際に私の世話をし、無効とされた。この未知の力を自分の船のニュースを私にしたとの距離の宝石の残りの永遠

の価値を私に封印した。あそこに2つのミレナのためだったが、私は退屈ではなかった。とき私は、一見死んだように私は訓練されて

いた希望のは、宝石の中に封入された。一人は、面倒の愛の手で彼は宇宙の一日ウレに訓練を受けた。私は授与された、宇

宙、地球、光と闇、水、火、空気、虚空、知識と思いやりのある、消費電力、生と死の平和の要素で訓練を受けた。については

私は大陪審の図書館のすべては、宇宙に来るのですが。私は選択を獲得した。までの悪夢のように打ち負かされていたが、彼は

私の秘密を知ったが攻撃を受け私は、大きなウォンで自分のブラックホールを巻き込む、大きな力と闇のウォンと発表されるなどは

ありません。私はすぐに私の鎧与えられた。私はこのような長い時間と私のマスクのために保持された結晶を行ない、双子の剣をさ

れる前に私は、宇宙の冷たさの小さな星私の肌に、私の目の間に焼失しない放出された。これは、予言をマークした。私は、暗

闇の中にだけを愛する一人私のために長い間、悪夢の力によってアテンが面倒で確認してから発射された。そして、私は非常に

多くの人が死亡、すべては私の距離しましたしたこの狂気を停止するに自分のベストを尽くすことを誓ったその日に。私は、星まで

、このウォンの惑星に出くわしたの間で浮上何世紀にしてください。ようこそ私は多くの魔獣の戦い、多くの命を救った。光軍のもう

一つの兵士がいたと私の騎士。私の戦いでの悪夢から身を守るためにギャラクシー兵士軍に参加しました。ようこそ、私の友達と

私のウォンの真の愛を最高に会った。シリカ。彼女は人の強い心と精神と一緒に私たちは小さな女の子を制作した小さな戦闘機

だった。私たちはこの少女ガークアルードという。シリカしてウォンの日には星の戦士自身が自分を高めるため、銀河兵士軍lftのだっ

た。私は、一族と滞在し、悪夢のような戦い続けることを決めた。して以来、私は、上昇して軍の秋に見てきました。そして、多く

の兄弟の死。私は保存するために最善をしようとしましたが、私はできませんでしたそして最後に、米軍のすべて一緒に落選した。

私が誰の平和と幸福がするたびにIまたは却下されたの私の探求にも私と一緒喜んで他の人を見つけることを願ってコスモス歩き回

ったと私はまだ単独で午前、この日にアウトを実行します。私は、今後の私にとっては何を保持しているのではなく、私はこれを知っ

て、1日の暗さと征服され、宇宙の平和を一度に多くなります。私は、毎日見ては生きていけないかもしれませんが、私は結局来

る知っていますか。私はサースターの騎士です。

watashi wa sā sutā no kishi desu . zutto mae ni watashi no ryōshin wa watashi no akumu kara anzen na pēsu de no kensaku

de wa uchū ryokō . shikashi , nagai mae ni wa akumu gun niyotte satsugai sa re ta . dōnika shi te ikinokoru tame ni wa , kogata

sen ate mo naku uchū no kurayami wotōshite fudō shōsūten ni sun de kanri sa re masu . watashi no fune , furui sa re , chakuyō

yaku wo shūryō shi , watashi ni shinu koto wo nokoshi te i ta shi , itami wo tomonau shi osoi . u~on no hi made , kono hi wa ,

eakon no risaikuru wo atae , watashi wa burakkuhōru no kokū ni suikoma reru . no watashi wa chīsai koro wa , ni nin wa koe te

i mashi ta watashi wa saken da . kono kaiteki sa , kare wa , dareka ga jissai ni watashi no sewa wo shi , mukō to sa re ta .

kono michi no chikara wo jibun no fune no nyūsu wo watashi ni shi ta to no kyori no hōseki no nokori no eien no kachi wo

watashi ni fūin shi ta . asoko ni 2tsu no mirenano tame da~tsu ta ga , watashi wa taikutsu de wa naka~tsu ta . toki watashi wa ,

ikken shin da yō ni watashi wa kunren sa re te i ta kibō no wa , hōseki no naka ni fūnyū sa re ta . ichi nin wa , mendō no ai no te

de kare wa uchū no ichi nichi ureni kunren wo uke ta . watashi wa juyo sa re ta , uchū , chikyū , hikari to yami , mizu , hi , kūki ,

kokū , chishiki to omoiyari no aru , shōhi denryoku , nama to shi no heiwa no yōso de kunren wo uke ta . nitsuite wa watashi wa

dai baishin no toshokan no subete wa , uchū ni kuru no desu ga . watashi wa sentaku wo kakutoku shi ta . made no akumu no

yō ni uchi makasa re te i ta ga , kare wa watashi no himitsu wo shi~tsu ta ga kōgeki wo uke watashi wa , ōkina u~on de jibun

no burakkuhōru wo makikomu , ōkina chikara to yami no u~on to happyō sa reru nado wa ari mase n . watashi wa sugu ni

watashi no yoroi atae rare ta . watashi wa kono yō na nagai jikan to watashi no masuku no tame ni hoji sa re ta kesshō wo

okonai , futago no ken wo sa reru mae ni watashi wa , uchū no tsumeta sa no chīsana hoshi watashi no hada ni , watashi no

me no ma ni shōshitsu shi nai hōshutsu sa re ta . kore wa , yogen wo māku shi ta . watashi wa , kurayami no naka ni dake wo

aisuru ichi nin watashi no tame ni nagai ma , akumu no chikara niyotte atenga mendō de kakunin shi te kara hassha sa re ta .

soshite , watashi wa hijō ni ōku no hito ga shibō , subete wa watashi no kyori shi mashi ta shi ta kono kyōki wo teishi suru ni


End file.
